WoW, a Dream
by Kyrare
Summary: An unusual World of Warcraft themed dream, I once had about my character...


WoW, a dream.  
>This is not a standard story per say. I actually saw all this in one of my dreams. It actually was just as detailed as it is written here, perhaps even more so, but I've probably forgotten. Some things may not make sense to those who do not play World of Warcraft. Anyhow, let the dream begin.<p>

~~I see myself as a Night Elf druid, at the beach of a sea or ocean, in a city of a country I don't know. There's only one road leading to town among the trees. There is also a Human chick, a priestess of sort, on the beach sitting on a log, but for some reason I pay no attention to her for now.

Apparently, I am questing, because I am checking a shipwreck and see a "search bar" with a quest showing up that I don't get to accept yet, due to a bunch of Alliance people showing up out of nowhere: both male and female Human paladins, mages, hunters and a druid in moonkin form. They start reeling in huge fish from the water, that I for some reason decide to help kill in my druid cat form. It would seem, that somehow, that moonkin kills the human priestess in the process, but nobody notices it at first and they all leave.

I try to finish getting my quest, when that priestess returns to her corpse and starts chasing me. I mount up on a Dawnsaber and ride for a while, not knowing where I am going, then dismount and go into cat form and prowl. It turns out I ended up on a street with lots of houses and am sitting by someone's garage, that's next to a yard with a dog in it. I smell the chick approaching, and my cat senses see her as a _target_.  
>I find that weird, because she's Human and I'm a Night Elf, therefor we should both be Alliance, on the same side. She somehow manages to reach that same house, tho on the other side. The dog starts barking mad at her and I rush out of there, knocking over some cans apparently, running for my life down the street towards large a body of water. She gives chase.<p>

I run half across the city to what turns out to be a river, see a half-empty ship that moves between two sides and jump on it, still prowling and hoping I won't be found. On the other side I start thinking, how is she able to find me so fast, and decide it must be my scent and walk into water to make it harder to find me. Starting to wonder that perhaps, she's not a priestess, but in fact a hunter.

I see her approach the shore at same spot as I did, looking at the boat, and I start thinking about getting out of water and running again.  
>But then it hits me, that if I get out of water now, there will be wet tracks on the ground and I'm much too tired to swim too far. So then I think"The Boat!" and swim and cling to ship's side, still in cat form, still prowling as I hold on to the hull with my claws without moving.<p>

The chick lands on the ship when it reaches her and stands there looking nervous, reaches other side and runs around on the shore, where I entered water, seemingly confused. Then she growls and goes back to the ship and stands there, waiting to reach the other side again, when I notice a shadow approach from the sky, flying over and landing on the ship. Turns out it's a Darkfallen, and he starts talking to the chick in a mocking manner.

"Where's your target?"

"She escaped me around here, she entered the water and I see no signs of her getting out, I lost her scent as well."

The chick that's been chasing me suddenly pulls at her face and throws down her skin as a needless cloth and turns out to be a _**Male**_ Darkfallen as well.

"**_I_** wouldn't discard your disguise like that in brought daylight, Brother. After all you don't want everyone out to get you, do you?"

"It makes no difference now, **S_he _**probably already knows that I'm no mere human, and I've grown weary of pretending to be weak."

"You're so pathetic, can't even find a lousy druid who killed you?"

"That's the thing, the druid hasn't fought me for some reason, even tho defeated me effortlessly"

"How hard is to find **_One_** druid?"

"Wait, that reminds me , there was another druid there, who never left their moonkin form and the stench of fish is making it difficult"

"What? Lousy excuses? You screwed up worse than I thought if you're not even sure _**Who**_ beat you."

"I intend to return to the beach and find out better"

"I sincerly hope you will not continue to fail in such manner, otherwise one of these days your end will be permanent"

"Don't threaten me, Brother, we both serve the same Prince"

"That May be. Even if so, who knows **_how long_** will **_He_** tolerate your lack of success, is another matter all together" And the "Shadow" flies off.

The boat reaches the shore again, where I first got on it again, and the darkfallen walks off towards the beach where it all started. I for some reason decide to follow _him _this time, prowling still.

When he reaches the shore, the other druid walks out from behind the tree and attacks him, using Moonfire and Insect Swarm and easily owerpowers the Darkfallen. While the Darkfallen is recovering from "death" I prowl closer and sit in front of the druid, still in stealth and ask

"Why did you do that for?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm your concience"

"Nonsense, my concience doesn't speak Darnassian"

"Of course not, if I was speaking Darnassian, you wouldn't understand me"

"Why does it bother my..Concience that I killed that dreadful flying undead?"

"Concience is worried about the motives of such a deed, for a Tauren should be honorable, peaceful and noble. Taurens do not enjoy senseless killing, unless you truly believe the path of Grimtotem is for you?"

"Argh, Never! Grimtotem will never have me! But those vile flying beasts killed my mother, it is only right to avenge her!"

"Are you sure of the righteousness of this chosen path? Don't you recall the story of "Dragonheart"? A Man killing dragons, to find the one who supposedly corrupted a royal. Only to find out the royalty was rotten from the start, and by his mindless slaughter he caused dragons to become extinct?"

The tauren shifts uncomfortably. I continue

"How do you know the Darkfallen killed your mother?"

"They told me"

"Oh, I see, and if they told you your mother was killed by night elves in capes because Fandral Staghelm bears a grudge against other races and disapproves of Tauren allowed into Moonglade to become druids or join the precious Cenarion Circle?"

"I would hunt down every last one of the elven race...wait...I now see what you mean, I should investigate for myself, I will return to Moonglade at once!"

After the tauren teleports away I see my friend Nightzshade, a blood elf rogue, suddenly become visible, standing there casually leaning on a tree, as if he was always there, just enjoying the show.

"Nice trick you pulled with that "conscience" thing there, and your taur-ahe is quite impressive, much like your Thalassian"

"Yea, languages are my strong side"

Then I sit down and sigh,

"I'm the friendliest person in the world and the world is still out to get me, how very depressing" I see Nightz just smirk at that. ~

And then I wake up.


End file.
